Knightmon
|digifuse=DigiFuse Chart Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Masaki Terasoma |javan=(Xros Wars) |enva=Travis Willingham |envan=(Fusion) |partner=Fusion Fighters/United Army Gorou Matayoshi |s1=Knightmon Wise-Sword Mode }} Knightmon is a Warrior Digimon. It is a largely-built Digimon whose body is clad in armor made from heavyweight Chrome Digizoid. It possesses enough power to easily wield its cherished greatsword even while dressed in that armor. According to one theory, it wears the armor on its body in order to restrain its mighty, uncontrollable power. Also, Knightmon is a Digimon that exists to faithfully serve its master, and its personality is deeply loyal. For that reason, it is in distress over becoming either wicked or righteous, depending on its master's attribute, in order to follow through on those convictions. All Knightmon are presided over by their monarch, Crusadermon. Attacks *'Berserk Sword'This attack is named "Electric Slash" in Digimon Frontier, " " 44.: Swings its greatsword like a , cutting everything in two with a single stroke. In Digimon Frontier, each swing launches a blast of energy. *'The Duel' *'Grand Smash': Uses its sword not to cut, but to blow an opponent away. *'Armor Knife' Unison Attacks *'Storm of Steel' (Checkmate Break): Uses a special formation with a group of eight PawnChessmon (White), surrounding them with an aura and then stabbing together at the opponent. Design It bears the Crest of Hope on its shield and cape. Etymologies ;Knightmon (ナイトモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'En:' . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 The first Knightmon that appeared was an unliving creature born from Control Spires by to destroy a Destiny Stone. However it was confronted by the and had to fight against them. During the battle it was able to defeat Ankylomon and Pegasusmon and hold off both Paildramon and Silphymon, but when arrived the Knightmon was quickly destroyed. Another Knightmon appears in Japan when Digimon start appearing in the Real World thanks to Arukenimon, but it is quickly sent back to the Digital World by . Digimon Tamers In a castle in the monochrome plain of the Digital World, a Knightmon wanders the halls, frightening Takato and his friends. Ryo explains that the Knightmon is harmless, though he does say that it prowls the hallways at night looking for victims to decapitate. Digimon Frontier Digimon Data Squad A batallion of Knightmon accompany the , , and in their attack upon the Human World. Those serving UlforceVeedramon attacked Egypt, while Dynasmon lead his troops in an attack on New York and LoadKnightmon oversaw the attack on Japan. Most of the Knightmon attacking Yokohama are taken out by , , and . At the nearby airport, defends Franz Norstein and Relena Norstein's plane from another squad of Knightmon, then digivolves to when MirageGaogamon shows up so that the pair can eliminate most of the Knightmon. When LoadKnightmon himself arrives, MirageGaogamon digivolves to , and the pair proceed to destroy the Royal Knight and his remaining soldiers. Other Knightmon are sent to attack France and China. Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Two Knightmon served under Leo during Neo Saiba's invasion upon 's castle where they killed Megadramon and Gigadramon but the two Knightmon were then killed by . Digimon World 3 Knightmon appears with the three Royal Guards defending Chief Officer. There are also two Knightmon guarding Amaterasu city. If you don't have the four ID passes fake leaders of the cities in Amaterasu server have and try to enter Amaterasu city, there are more Knightmon on Amaterasu Bridge and one of them will fight you. That Knightmon is invincible so the player loses the game no matter how many times he tries to defeat Knightmon. Knightmon is a card S-energy White of 25/27. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Knightmon is #278, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 230 HP, 224 MP, 137 Attack, 124 Defense, 112 Spirit, 90 Speed, and 60 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Protect 4, and EX Damage3 traits. It dwells in the mountain area of Transfield. Several Knightmon serve as the guards for Sunshine City. Knightmon digivolves from Clockmon and can digivolve to Alphamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Knightmon, your Digimon must be at least level 40, with 180 defense and 200 attack. Knightmon can DNA digivolve to Minervamon with ShadowWereGarurumon, or to Sleipmon with Mammothmon. Knightmon can be hatched from the Silver Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Knightmon is #181, and is an Ultimate-level, HP-type, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Sleep Guard, Health 200%, and Skill Master traits. It dwells on Proxy Island. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Crusadermon. Knightmon digivolves from Clockmon and can digivolve to Craniamon or Crusadermon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Knightmon, your Digimon must be at least level 28 with 130 attack and 130 defense. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Knightmon DigiFuses to Craniamon with Meteormon and Kyukimon, to SkullKnightmon with Myotismon and Chrysalimon, to Gallantmon with WarGrowlmon and Guilmon or with Triceramon, Flaremon, and Garudamon, to ChaosGallantmon with Megidramon and VenomMyotismon, or to MirageGaogamon with MachGaogamon and Centarumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Knightmon is a Neutral Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Greymon (Blue), Clockmon, Tankmon, and BlackGatomon, and can digivolve to Craniamon, Leopardmon, and Crusadermon. Its special attack is Berserk Sword and its support skill is Ironclad Defence which increases defence by 15%. In Complete Edition, Knightmon can also digivolve from Lobomon and digivolve to Durandamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Knightmon is #182 and is a Neutral Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Greymon (Blue), Clockmon, Tankmon, BlackGatomon, and Lobomon, and can digivolve to Craniamon, Leopardmon, Crusadermon, and Durandamon. Its special attack is Berserk Sword and its support skill is Ironclad Defence which increases defence by 15%. Digimon World Championship Knightmon digivolves from Thundermon X and can digivolve to Valkyrimon. Digimon Battle Digivolves from Dinohyumon at level 31, and can digivolve further into LoadKnightmon at level 41. Digimon Masters Digivolves from Gladimon at level 25, and can digivolve further into Crusadermon at level 41. Digimon Heroes! Knightmon can digivolve to Craniummon and LordKnightmon. Digimon Links Knightmon digivolves from BlackGreymon, Clockmon, Tankmon, and BlackGatomon, and can digivolve to Craniamon, Leopardmon, and Crusadermon. Digimon ReArise Knightmon may digivolve from Clockmon and can digivolve to Crusadermon or nothing. Notes and references